Sesshomaru and Kagura
by S.G.L1994
Summary: Obtaining power is what he seeks, what is he willing to do to have it? She is the free wind, can she bare being caged..? This is my first fic please give it a shot..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first story here please give it a try and review**

 **"..." Talk  
 _'Italic'_ Thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

 **Sesshomaru and Kagura**

 **Chapter 1**

Before his death, the great dog-demon Lord left two swords, one was entrusted to his former mate to be given to his elder son Sesshomaru who became the Lord of the Western Lands, and the other was entrusted to his younger son Inyuasha who was a half breed because his mother was a human. However, because Inuyasha at that time was still very young the sword wasn't given to him immediately, instead it was entrusted to someone else to give it to him when he is older.

Sesshomaru had Tensega a sword of healing, which didn't suit him well, so he desired to have the Tetsaiga a sword of killing, but Sesshomaru didn't have any idea where that sword could be so the least he could do was not to let his half-breed brother know about it. Later he learned about the person who had the Tetsaiga entrusted to him and went after him and soon he knew that the man was dead but he left a discipline after him, Sesshomaru suspected that this person might know where the Tetsaiga was.

He set off for the search of this person and found him. To his surprise the discipline was a demoness a wind sorceress. He asked her about the sword and she said that she didn't know anything about what he was talking about, but since Sesshomaru was a demon, nonetheless a dog-demon, he had the ability to sense and smell peoples fear or discomfort or any other emotion! Therefore, he was sure that she was lying to him. And because at that time he also had some important business to take care of he captured her and took her to his palace and left orders to his servants that by the time he came back he wanted to be told about the Tetsaiga's hiding place, and they were to use any means necessary.

Sesshomaru was back after three weeks or so. He went through the castle's gates, and saw his little girl's figure. Rin looked back and saw Sesshomaru, she ran to him and hugged his leg "Oh Lord Sesshomaru you are back! I really missed you," she said happily.

"I hope you fared well while I was gone Rin?" Sesshomaru said with his usual uncaring accent.

"Yes I did, but Master Jaken was sometimes very rude to me!".

"I'll see that he gets his punishment"

"There is no need for that Lord Sesshomaru I forgave Master Jaken!"

"As you wish.. Now go back to your room" he said dismissing her, and she rushed away.

He went back to his chamber, and called for Jaken. In a while, the imp came to his lord's room.

"You called for me milord?" Jaken said.

"So where is the hiding place, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked getting to the point immediately. The Toad gasped, "Well… about that milord… actually… we weren't… you see…" he didn't know how to say it.

"Jaken! You better speak up or I'll kill you" Sesshomaru eyed him.

"Yes sure milord… we couldn't get anything out of her… the wench is so persistent, I have never seen anything like her before in my life" Jaken said trembling.

' _We'll see about this'_ Sesshomaru thought. "You may leave now Jaken" he ordered.

The next day Sesshomaru went to where the demoness was imprisoned but on the way, he saw Rin waiting for him. "What is it Rin?" he said stopping to hear her out.

"Well my Lord I just wanted to tell you that while you were gone I heard some cries and I am sure they were from this castle, do you think I am mistaken and I only imagined that? But I swear it sounded so real" she said.

' _So the any means necessary didn't work either'_ "do not worry yourself Rin, you must have been scared and imagined that" he said.

"But the sounds were so real" she insisted.

"I said it was nothing Rin, only your imagination"

"You may be right.." she said looking down, "but you are here now so there is nothing to worry about" She gave him a big smile and left.

' _I'll kill that imp, how did he let her hear that!'_

Down in the dungeon, the wind sorceress was bound with chains around her. She was injured and in pain and she didn't eat anything for quite a while, her face was pale her skin was dirty with blood all over her, but she could still smell Sesshomaru coming in her direction. ' _Damn! That bastard is back, this is the last thing I need now'_ she thought.  
Through the shadows, the demon Lord showed up in front of her. She didn't even bother to look at him.

"Where is the Tetsaiga." He asked casually.

"Go to hell" her words came out in whispers, she was so tired. He lashed her with his right arm's poison.

"That doesn't answer the question" he said calmly."Who cares!?" she yelled. (a lash)

"Neither this" he said again.

' _Damn this bastard!'_ "I see no reason for me to answer any of your questions" she choked. (a lash)

"You simply answer the question and save both of us, and especially you, the trouble" Sesshomaru said.  
She didn't say anything. (a lash)

"Speak," he ordered.

She looked at him. "And what if I don't?" she mocked. (A lash)

"I ask questions here, you answer"

"Yeah you'll just wish to get something," she said turning her head away. (A lash) ' _Damn… It really hurts'_ she thought.

"I will not repeat myself, answer the question" he demanded.

"Neither will I!" she was trying hard not to let her tears fall. (A lash) _'Wouldn't he stop this.. It really hurts! I thought if he doesn't see any pain or reaction he would stop!'_ she thought.

"Interesting.." with this word he left….

At night.  
Sesshomaru was sitting in his room. ' _That woman… she hadn't said anything at all… did father trust her master that much? And is she really willing to give her life_ _away instead of telling me anything'"_ Sesshomaru was thinking as he smelled Rin's scent, she was approaching his room; he could smell her long before she reached his room.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said waiting outside for her Lord to acknowledge her.

"Come in, Rin" he stated. She opened the door shyly and entered closing it again. She waited for him to give her permission to speak. "What is it Rin?" he asked looking at her.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru… I know… I mean…" she stumbled in her talk and didn't know how to say it, she knew he wouldn't be happy if she told him about the voices again.

"Say it Rin" he ordered.

"I am scared… I can't sleep…" she said.

' _Wolves again?'_ "Why?" he asked.

"I… keep dreaming… of… the voi- wolves" she lied.

"You are lying Rin" Sesshomaru said looking in her eyes.

"I…I… Rin is sorry…" she didn't say anything else, and then she turned to leave the room.

"Rin" Sesshomaru called her, she turned around and looked at him, he was no longer looking at her. "You may sleep here today" he said.

"Really!" she said with a wide smile on her face!

"Come it is late… you should be asleep by now," he said. She climbed on the bed and he covered her with the blanket.

"Will you please stay near?" she asked.

"I am here Rin" was all he said for the rest of the night. The night passed peacefully for his sweet precious Rin, but he didn't sleep next to her since in her sleep she knew how to kick with her legs very good and decided that sleeping on the chair was much safer.

Next day Sesshomaru went again to see that woman, what was her name? He didn't know… and actually didn't care to know. He entered the dungeon, she, as the last time, didn't bother looking at him. After last night, all she planned on doing was keep her mouth shut. ' _Here he comes that son of a bitch! I should keep quiet, he must believe that I don't give a damn about my life, this is the only way for my plan to work,'_ she thought.

"Asleep?" he asked whipping her with a lash. She didn't look at him ' _damn it really hurts! Just hold on Kagura, you will be out of here soon enough'_ she tried to distract herself, but it was of no use, the more she kept silent the more his attacks hurt.

"Speaking would make it less painful, and if you tell me where Tetsaiga is, it would stop" he said coldly.

' _You idiot even if I tell how to find it, there is no way in hell you'll ever be able to touch the sword! It was never yours to claim so you will never have it!'_ "I don't give a damn!" she bit out.

"Are you willing to through your life for this then?" he asked and she laughed.

"I fail to find what is so funny about it" he said.

' _He will kill me for this..'_ "You are… you can't kill me Sesshomaru… if you do so, you will never know where the sword is. Like it or not you need me, no matter what you say or what you do, you won't kill me" she said.

And as she guessed, it was a big mistake saying what she said. He grabbed her neck with his arm and squeezed, she was so fragile that he could end her life immediately. She could barely breathe, he was suffocating her.

"You are not to speak to me like this, understand?!" he said between clenched teeth, "Even if I don't find the sword and I will, I will finish your life if you disrespect me" he let go of her neck throwing her aside. She felt dizzy from the lack of air, she took deep breaths to calm her erratic heart.

"The sword is not yours, it's Inuyasha's! You can't take it because it is not yours you fool! Your father entrusted it to Inuyasha not you! So stop crying over it!" she shouted. He was surprised that she knew this much of the story and even more, "Do you think I don't know that you made sure Inuyasha never hear of this!" the moment the words left her mouth she regretted saying them.. this woman couldn't ever control herself, she was always so tampered. ' _Hell I can't keep my mouth shut, can I?_

' _How did she know? Who is this woman?'_ he was surprised. It was now dangerous to let her go, he wasn't sure if she will try to find Inuyasha and tell him or not. The woman was not to tell him anything, of this, he was certain. ' _There is no point in taking this much further'_ he left the room.

' _I am the wind Sesshomaru, you can't lock me here, I will get out of this place tonight and you will regret everything you did! You will never find the sword, a sword of healing is not enough for you, you bastard huh! I was lucky not to step on the wrong nerve this time,'_ she thought to herself.

 **Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I edited the first chapter but didn't change anything in it's content.  
** Lenna0813, GuardianGirl24 **thank you so much! I'm encouraged..**

 **Here is chapter 2 please read and review..**

 **Chapter 2**

The night had fallen, Kagura waited until everything was quiet, she knew it was safe to make her move now. Kagura's chains opened and so did the window of the dungeon. _'I wish I could see the look on his face,'_ she jumped out of the window and pulled out a feather from her hair and suddenly it became bigger and she took off.Since kagura was the wind sorceress she controlled the wind's direction so it wouldn't send her scent into the open air.

On her way she recognized the smell of a human all around the place, ' _eh, what's this scent?'_ she thought looking around, but she couldn't waste her time now she had to leave, so she left the castle as soon as possible. After a while she wasn't able to control the wind anymore because she had lost a lot of energy in that damn place so she decided that walking would be much safer. She landed on the ground and put the shrunken feather back in her hair again. ' _I must find a place to rest in for the night,'_ she thought. She went through the forest but the more she went further the more she felt she was in danger. ' _Damn! There are demons everywhere here I can sense them! And I still feel so tiered and weak!'_ she thought worriedly. And as the thought left her mind many demons showed up from everywhere looking at her and ready to attack.

"You pathetic fools you really think you will be able to defeat me, Dance of Blades!" she shot her blades towards the demons. Unfortunately for her, her attacks were weaker than usual so they barely killed few of them. _'This doesn't look good for me, I must find a way to get rid of them once and for all!'_.  
The demons kept showing up, they were too many and Kagura knew she won't be able to defeat all of them, so she decided to fly again. But as she flew away, flying demons followed her, ' _To hell with this!'_ now she was frustrated, she went as fast as she could, but she didn't have enough strength to keep fighting or running away. ' _I will not die here, I will not!'_ she lowered her feather to take cover using the trees, which minimized the number of monsters chasing her. However, as she was getting further from the demons, something hit her feather and she lost control of it and fell on the ground.  
' _Who the-'_ her impact with the ground was not an easy one, she could feel some cracked bones all over her body.She looked up to see who hit her and couldn't believe her eyes. No, no , no, no this couldn't be happing to her all in one day. She was weak she barely had enough strength to walk, she was injured and tired, she wanted to rest, but the moment she ran away troubles followed her, and when she barely managed to save herself from the demons HE showed up! How could this be happing?! She controlled the wind perfectly; he shouldn't have been able to smell her scent in the air.

"Se.. Sesshomaru!... Why you!" she shot some blades towards him, but he dodged her attack easily.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked with the same irritating usual accent.

"I.. am.. Running away… you.. IRRITATING DOG!, Dance of the Dragon!" she said furiously as she launched her attack.

"Bad choice" he said dodging the second attack with no trouble. ' _My attacks have weakened terribly, they are of no use against him,'_ she thought.

"Indeed" he confirmed as if he could read her mind, but he didn't have to read minds since people's scent normally let him know what they were feeling and thinking.

The demons came closer to them, she looked behind, ' _These pathetic creatures won't hold him off for even few seconds,'_ she thought. _'What shall I do? There is no way for me to win against him! Something… I must do something'._ He stepped closer, she waved her fan and created a whirl of wind around her and shot her blades. He watched her closely but her blades didn't come straight at him, their direction changed and they came across him, he didn't take his eyes of her. ' _I control the wind you idiot'_ she smirked. The blades came from behind, but he was fast enough, all he did was jumping away. She did have some good moves and they were going to be better if she was at full power.  
"Wha—what! You damn bastard!" she growled.  
He stepped closer.  
 _'This damn persistent dog'_ she was completely hopeless. He rose his hand and attacked with his poison, Kagura closed her eyes, she knew she can't avoid it she wasn't fast enough, this was the end for her… But his attack never reached her. She opened her eyes, and for her surprise what he attacked wasn't her, she looked around and saw that he slashed the demons who were few minutes ago far from them, she didn't realize that they became this close.

Kagura reached her fan again but Sesshomaru hit her hand and the fan fell to the ground far from her.

"There is no point in taking this any further witch," he said, "You cannot escape me,"

"Yeah! We will see about that! I'd rather die than-" she started shouting when he interrupted her.

"You don't have to worry about the dying part, you will die just by standing there" he pointed out.

"What… do you mean?" she looked at herself and saw that she was covered with blood. "I.. I didn't notice I lost… so much… blood" she whispered.

"However.." she looked up at him and he suddenly appeared in front of her, she gasped and tried to back off but his hand around her waist didn't let her "I can't let such thing happen now" he said. She was still shocked she couldn't say anything but his eyes were beautiful she could tell him this much. _'No, no what are you thinking in times like this Kagura! Control yourself idiot!'_ she scolded herself blushing, this must be because of blood loss.

"No! Let go off me right now, let go!" she tried to push him away from her.

"Enough woman" he ordered, pulling her closer to him.

"It is not enough! Let me go!" she struggled to break free from his grasp but it was of no use, Sesshomaru was very strong for her even if she was at full power and she knew that very well. He pulled her even closer and flew in the air

"You may consider letting go off me now" he said with a smirk.

"You..!" she looked down, they were nowhere close to the ground, she grabbed him tight and that was the last thing she could remember..

Kagura opened her eyes weakly ' _Wh—where am I?'_. She sat up and looked at her surroundings. A cave… she was in a cave. What happened to her? She couldn't remember, ' _I must have slept in his arms when we were flying!'_ she thought blushing.  
Speaking of him, he was nowhere to be found, but his scent was all over the place and more than that almost all over her, she was so embarrassed! By looking at herself, she knew why, he must have taken care of her wounds when she passed out.  
She went out to the cave's entrance and stretched her arms, "Speaking of him, where did he go?" she said. Suddenly she hit something behind her. She looked around "What the-!" it was Sesshomaru. She took few steps away.

"Why are you scared? Weren't you just asking about me?" he said teasing with a smirk on his face.

"Y-You.." but then she thought it would be best not say the words in her mind. "Anyway, listen to me Sesshomaru, I must tell you something very important, and even more I will let you see Tetsaiga, but don't be thrilled it will not work the way you want it to" she said. He only looked at her.

"The way to Tetsaiga is very simple and easy" she took some kind of a necklace out of her kimono, "See this? It is our way to the place where Tetsaiga is hidden; however, no demon can touch this necklace except me, I can touch it because of a spell that allows me to" she explained. "This barrier around it works only on demons" she rose her hand and the jewel on the necklace started glowing; suddenly a path was opened. "This is the way to the sword, want to go or not?" she looked at him, he came closer.

"You first" he ordered, she rolled her eyes "I figured you'd say that". They both went through the path and it closed behind them.

When they opened their eyes, they were standing in a huge hall, and in the middle of it, there was a sword, an old sword."Tetsaiga" Sesshomaru said. But he didn't move towards it, instead he turned to face Kagura.

' _Such a smartass!'_ she thought, "Well there is the sword, but unfortunately you can only look at it Sesshomaru, just like the necklace, there is a barrier around the sword that forbid any demon of taking a hold of it" she explained. "It was your father's will, he is the one that let a priestess cast this spell on the sword, and only humans and half-breeds are not affected".

' _Father's will'_ he thought. "You can't touched it then either," he stated.  
She didn't know if that was a statement or a question. "I can only touch the necklace" she said, "but I can give it a try if you want" she said mocking.

"You will, after I do" he didn't quiet trust her in everything, but as she said the barrier forbid both of them from touching the sword.

There was no point in staying there anymore, so Kagura lifted the necklace again and opened the path, and they went out.

"One more thing Sesshomaru, my duty isn't just keeping the necklace, I must find Inuyasha and tell him about it and take him straight to Tetsaiga," she said.

"That is not going to happen" he said.

"What's wrong with you?!" she exclaimed "It's your father's will! And it is my duty and I must do it or die trying. Which means that I will go through you using any means necessary."

"Do you honestly believe that you can win a fight against me?"

"Don't be so fond of yourself Sesshomaru, even if my body is not in a very good shape, I still have a chance" She lied; she knew she was lying but she could never admit that he was stronger.

"A chance without your weapon" he said with his sharp look.

"I am the wind, having the fan only makes it easier to control it, doing it with my hands is no problem," she said.

He was getting so frustrated with what he had just learned about the Tetsaiga, but if it is his father's will, let it be. He can't have the Tetsaiga and neither will Inuyasha, that idiot half-breed was in nowhere to even master the sword, having it would only make more monsters come after him to try to steal the sword. Who knows what would happen if it falls in the wrong hands.  
He reached her in his god-like speed, "But first! You must move your hands," he said grabbing her hands in his. She tried to get away from him but he was just too strong. ' _Damn you Sesshomaru'_ she thought.

"However," She looked at him, "I cannot kill a defenseless injured woman, that would be low," he said leaving her free to move away from him.

"What? Hey you were just trying to kill me last night," she said confused,

"But don't think this is over woman, you are not going anywhere, you will return to my castle and stay there until I say otherwise" he said.

"Wh—What?! You must be kidding me! I will not go back there! I would rather die than do such thing!" she shouted.

"You will not be thrown in a dungeon again, nor would anyone try to harm you, there is no need to worry about that" he said.

"I don't give a damn! You can't make me and you won't make me!"

"I can't let you go tell Inuyasha about the sword that much I know, however I _can_ make you come and I _will_ , if you don't want to do it on your own will"

"I will not! If it is about Inuyasha then I will not go tell him now, if that is what you want, but I AM NOT GOING BACK THERE!" she shouted.  
He stepped closer; she gasped and stepped back.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"What? I.. I… Hey why do you even ask about my name!? she shouted.

"Just answer the question woman" he said.

"….Ka…Kagura"

"Well Kagura do you have a family?" he asked.

"What is wrong with you?! Why are you suddenly asking me such questions?" she asked, and he kept glaring.

"N… No I don't" she answered.  
Suddenly he appeared from behind, held her in both arms, and flew in the air.

"You cheater! Let me down, let go of me" she shouted at him. "If you say it again, I will do it for real," he threatened.

"You filthy dog, I will show you when we reach the ground, you will regret this you will wish you never met me and…." And so they went to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is a new chapter enjoy and review..**

 **Chapter 3**

They reached the castle, and as they touched solid ground, she pushed herself away from him. ' _You'll regret this!'_ she was fuming. They landed on a balcony of one of the rooms, that Sesshomaru decided it would be Kagura's for now.

"Go have a bath to clean yourself, I'll see to it that they bring you a new kimono," he said leaving the room. The mere mention of a bath calmed her down ' _Well, I wouldn't argue about that, my kimono is already torn, and I smell so bad'_

"Hey! Don't order me around!" she said annoyed and went to have a bath.

Sesshomaru went to check on Rin, who he left last night in his room. He opened the door slowly in case she was asleep, and as he expected she was, she always found it amusing sleeping in his room on his bed. Such a strange kid. He sat beside her, "Rin.." he said.  
No answer.

"Rin, it is morning, wake up" Sesshomaru said.  
She opened her eyes and yawned, "Lord Se…Sesshomaru you're baaaaaaaaack!"

"I am" he stood up again and left the room, she followed him.

She went to the garden to play, Sesshomaru watched her from upstairs. After a while, Kagura came out of the room Sesshomaru left her a new kimono she found on the bed. She stood beside him, "Thanks for the kimono" she said, he only nodded without looking at her, she looked the way he did and saw the human girl, 'S _o the human scent I smelled earlier was this girl'_ she realized. She looked at him again.

"Why are you keeping a human girl in your castle? Are you planning to eat her?" she asked. He didn't answer, he kept looking at the girl playing in the garden. She decided not to ask about it anymore since she knew she wouldn't get any answers.

"When Rin comes to you, be of help and keep her amused," he said leaving.

' _He actually asked me to baby sit her! How dare he!'_ she thought angrily. "I said don't order me around!"

She went down and sat on the grass. After a while, Rin came to her.

"Good morning my name is Rin, would you like to play with me?" Rin asked with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning Rin, I am Kagura" she said "but don't you think it is too early to play, shouldn't you be having breakfast first?" Kagura asked.

"They will be calling us when it is ready," Rin said.

' _Would you please just leave me alone?'_ Kagura thought frustrated. Rin was waiting for an answer. "Okay, what do you want to play?" she asked.

"Mmmm… what are you good at?" Rin asked; Kagura only smirked.

Meanwhile, Jaken was waiting for his Lord somewhere else in the castle, and when he saw him, he rushed to him with lots of question and since Sesshomaru was in no good mood to listen to Jaken, he stepped on him to get it over with. But that wasn't good enough because Jaken kept following him and asking him about the woman and why isn't she in prison and why did he not kill her, so Sesshomaru only gave him his death glare as an answer. The toad finally knew that he should shut his mouth.

Breakfast was ready. Usually one of the servants calls for Rin, but this time Sesshomaru decided to do it. On his way he saw Rin flying on the air, just what does that woman think she is doing! Rin was flying up and down and in circles. ' _She is totally under the wrong expression, she got 'keep her amused' horribly wrong!'_ he thought.

"Kagura" he called her name.

"Oh, you are here! What is it?" she asked smirking while waving her hand in the air.

"Put Rin down" he said.

"But she is having fun, can't you see?" she said.

"I said put her down" he said seriously.

"You are no fun…" she said annoyed.

"No lady Kagura don't!" Rin called her "This is soooooooo fuuuun" she said laughing.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru looked at her sternly.

"On a second thought maybe you should" Rin said smiling and Kagura put her down.

"Breakfast is ready," he said leaving. They looked at each other and followed him. The day passed by peacefully with Rin playing around with Kagura who was at her best manners, under the watchful eyes of Sesshomaru that is.

It was midnight and Kagura was in her room pretending to be asleep, her trick may have failed her last time, but now it was different; she was feeling stronger and her wounds were almost completely healed.  
She got up, opened the door of her room looking around the place, she didn't find anyone, _'I think it's safe to leave now,'_ she walked around the place carefully heading to the main door.

She passed by many rooms but she didn't smell anyone close, _'Once I'm out of here, I shall look for a good hiding place, then find this Inuyasha and take him straight to the sword…'_ she thought to herself, she went to the garden and found few guards near the exit. _'He is the strongest around here, why would he need any guards!'_ she cursed under her breath, she hid behind some bushes and looked around for another way out, the wall surrounding the castle was high, she would have to use her feather to make it out but that would definitely draw an unneeded attention. She sighed, _'Well here goes nothing,'_ she walked right to the guards.

"Uh…Excuse me," she said softly.

The three guards looked at her, "Y-Yes, what can I do for you,".

"Oh well…" she took few steps towards them, "I think… I think someone was trying to get into _my room_ ," she said worriedly, "And I thought you could help me… would you be kind enough to look if someone was in there for me,"

"O-Of course… I-I'll gladly go there myself," one of them said.

"Please… the room is the third one on the left over there…" she said seductively pointing to her room, "I'll come to you once you're done looking around there," and the three guards took off.  
She smirked, "Speak of stupid men," she shook her head and turned to leave only to see Sesshomaru standing in front of the exist… her way out.

She groaned, "You might want to go help them out,"

"Go back to your room _now,_ " he said.

"Or what!?"

"Or I'll kill you," he said casually.

"Just try it!" she said annoyed and shot some blades towards him, which he cut easily with his sword, _'Oh I think he is serious,'_ she thought.  
She took few steps back, _'Maybe I could out run him,'_ she said looking past him, "Dance of the dragon!" she attacked him and used her feather to fly away after shooting another attack on him to steal some time to escape him.

Once she was flying she looked back but didn't find him, "I sure hope that was enough to get rid of him,". she said with a long sigh, "The last thing I want is to be stuck between the two brothers; precisely on the side of the cold hearted one," she smirked, but not for long, once Sesshomaru was standing right in front of her it was wiped away.

"W-What? Argh! Just leave me alone!" she groaned, she changed her way and went into the forest, at least following her there would be harder… or maybe not, he was right behind her and in seconds he knocked her off the feather, she jumped away and landed on the ground. _'Okay, plan B,'_ she thought.

"Why are you so persistent to have the sword Sesshomaru? It can't be yours, you can't hold it and I proved it!" she argued. "You have a sword from you father and it's only fair for Inuyasha to have one,"

"That half-breed is good for nothing… not to mention having the Tetsaiga," Sesshomaru said.

"And still you are not the sword's rightful owner, what makes you think you have the right to have it?!"

"Silence!" he said annoyed and launched at her, pinning her on the ground by her neck.

She struggled against him but he was stronger, _'Plan B 'reasoning with him' failed'_ she thought annoyed.

"Now if you don't want to die, you will stop these foolish actions," he threatened showing her his claws, she swallowed hard and stopped moving against his grasp.  
He let go of her neck and stood up, Kagura turned her back on him catching her breath, _'Finally… Plan C, please work!'_

"You know what Sesshomaru?" she said, "I never thought I was this good of an actress…" she smirked and turned around waving her fan, "Dance of the dragon!" there was no way for him to avoid the impact this time; they were close, but just to be on the safe side Kagura didn't wait to be sure of that.

She ran as fast as she could, her legs were hurting so much but she didn't stop, first things first, she had to get away and then worry about her legs. Once she knew that she was away she stopped to catch her breath, "What a pain…" she said weakly, she sat down leaning back on a tree. She took few deep breaths to calm herself down.  
"Who knew running away from the dog-demon would be this hard," she thought aloud and closed her eyes, _'I think I'll close my eyes for just a bit… I do feel tired from all this commotion,'_ she thought, "What!? NO!" she got up, "Bad thinking Kagura, you must get out of here first," she scolded herself and looked around, "Though I feel something is wrong, there is no trace for Mister doggie anywhere,".

Suddenly she sensed someone from behind attacking her and she jumped away, she landed on the ground and looked back at her attacker who was none other than Sesshomaru.

"Shame, I was sure I would snap your head off," he said.

"Argh! You again! Just quit already!" she said annoyed and looked behind her, there was no way for her to get away from him.

She sighed "Okay just get it over with," if she was going to die anyway then at least she wouldn't tire herself more than this. Even if she was to run away he would catch up with her in no time.

He took few steps towards her, "So you've given up,"

She smirked, "Well I did some damage, didn't I?" she looked at his broken armor, "Seriously I don't have anymore tricks under my sleeve," she said raising her arms in defeat.

Sesshomaru stopped right in front of her, and touched her face, walking all the way down to her neck "Well then, I'll make it quick,".

' _That's the end for me…'_ Kagura thought closing her eyes.

"Maybe another time," he said with a barely recognizable sigh, Kagura opened her eyes and looked at him confused,

"You.. You are not going to…kill me?" she questioned.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" they heard Rin's voice and she rushed out of the bushes, "There you are Lord Sesshomaru!" she ran to him smiling.  
He looked down at her, "What are you doing here Rin?"

"Master Jaken and I heard some noises and didn't find you, so we came looking for you Lord Sesshomaru, right Master Jaken?". She looked around but didn't find him, "Oh well, he must have fallen behind," she laughed. She looked at the two adults in front of her, "… Is there something that matters? Are you okay lady Kagura? You look tired," she asked.

Kagura blinked at the child, "Uh, no, no, I'm fine… really,"

"Oh! I get it now! Lord Sesshomaru was saving you!"Rin said happily, "Don't worry now Lady Kagura everything will be fine now that Lord Sesshomaru is here… he will protect us," she smiled at them.

"We will go back to the castle," Sesshomaru said walking and the other two followed him.

The next morning, Kagura left her room, and even without the need of sharp eyes she recognized some changes around the place, there were more guards in the castle, and two standing right in front of her room, _'Uh… More people to get in the way… thanks a lot Sesshomaru…'_ she thought annoyed and passed by the guards giving them the most perfect death glare she could master.  
She went to the garden and saw little Rin playing there.

"Good morning Lady Kagura!" Rin called, "Would you like to join me?"

Kagura couldn't but smile at the little innocent creature in front of her, "…Yeah I think so, what are you doing?" she asked standing near her.

"Well I'm making some crowns with these flowers, would you like to try?... Here use these ones," She handed Kagura a bunch of flowers.  
Kagura looked at the flowers and sighed then started working, none of them said anything for a while,

"Uh.. You are awfully quiet today Lady Kagura, are you okay?" Rin asked, Kagura sighed, "And you are sighing a lot too," she pointed out.

"Oh nothing," she shook her head, "How is it going with the flowers?" she asked changing the subjects.

"I made a crown for lord Sesshomaru and I'm making one now for Master Jaken," Rin said happily, "When I'm done with this, I'll make one for you too Lady Kagura,".

"Okay, do as you wish.." she said and laid back on the grass looking at the blue sky, Sesshomaru… he really cared for the little girl, she wondered how the two of them met, "Hey Rin,"

"Yes?"

"How come you are staying with Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked leaning on her side to look at Rin.

"Well," Rin smiled widely, "Lord Sesshomaru rescued me, after my family was killed,"

"Oh… I'm sorry I didn't know…" Kagura said apologizing, she didn't mean to bring the bad memory back to the kid.

"It's okay," Rin shook her head, "I'm fine now, as long as I stay with Lord Sesshomaru,"

"I see… and he just let you stay with him? That's not very Sesshomaru of him the all mighty fully doggie demon lord, if you get what I mean,"

Rin giggled, "He is really kind when you get to know him Lady Kagura; he did save you the last night," Rin said, "So now we both have something in common with him,"

Kagura sighed, _'If only you knew,'_ she thought.

Rin's stomach started grumbling, she laughed and raised her hand, "I'm off to get something to eat Lady kagura, I'll be back soon! Watch out for the flower please!"  
Kagura sighed yet again, "Even the little girl is ordering me around, could this get any worse…?" she laid back on the grass again and closed her eyes, the morning breeze was refreshing…and last night was a failure, if it wasn't for the little girl showing up, she would've probably died.

In a while, Rin was back with an angry Jaken scolding her for something she shouldn't have done, that imp was just annoying. "You spoiled brat! Get back here!"

"I won't!" Rin said stubbornly pulling her tongue out at the angry Jaken, and hid behind Kagura,

"Hey what's the big deal, shorty!" Kagura said, "Get lost!" she waved her hand and the imp was flying in the air, "There he goes… so what happened?" Kagura asked and they sat down,

"Well," Rin giggled, "I didn't want to finish my share of the food and he insisted to make me eat it, so… I threw it in his face," she said proudly.

"Wow! Remind me not to make you angry," Kagura smirked.

"Don't worry, it kind of happens with Master Jaken alone," Rin reassured.

Kagura turned around, "And what do _you_ want?" she asked the intruder, Rin looked behind her and saw Sesshomaru.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, you're back!" She said excited, he was wearing his expressionless mask as always, he came closer.

"Rin,"

"Yes my Lord?"

"Go finish your food,"

She sighed lowering her head, "Okay.." and turned to leave.

"Hey, It's not like she's gonna die or anything if she doesn't have a fully nourished and sustained breakfast," Kagura interrupted, raising an eyebrow at Sesshomaru.

"I would prefer you stay out of this," he said without looking at her.

"Oh but she's right my Lord I won't die without the numi-shed…Uh.. whatever food," Rin said, but she left once she saw Sesshomaru's scolding look.

"You are a bad influence," he stated.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you are a bad influence…" Sesshomaru looked at her with his calm expression, "And somewhat deaf," he walked past her.

Kagura's anger started building up, "Hey what was that!?" she said angrily following him.

"Just stop being a bad influence… Kagura,"  
She stopped following him and felt the heat rise on her face, why was she blushing all of a sudden! He just said her name…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is chapter four, read and review..  
**

 **Chapter 4**

Few days passed with Kagura keeping Rin's company for most of the time.

"Say lady Kagura?" Rin asked while they were sitting outside.

"What is it?"

"Why are you staying here with us? It's not often we have guests around here"

Kagura looked at the girl, "Well…" she cleared her throat, "I have some work,"

Rin smiled widely, "Work with Lord Sesshomaru?" she questioned.

"…Yeah," Kagura didn't like where this was going.

"And what kind of work is that?"

"Uh.." Kagura blinked few times, "Well… I don't think you will understand even if I tell you,"

"Try me-"

"I's not interesting really," Kagura cut her off, "Now why don't you go get us some flowers instead," Kagura suggested.

"That's a good idea," Rin said happily and went to the garden, "Hey master Jaken, let's get some flowers!"

"Leave me alone you silly girl!" he said annoyed, and they started their usual rambling fight.

Kagura took a deep breath and looked up, her nose twitched, _'What's this smell?'_ she looked around her, _this is a scent of a demon…'_.  
She suddenly heard Rin screaming, "Rin!" a demon came out of the ground and was attacking Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Help me!"

Kagura jumped and got Rin out of the way, "Run back to the castle Rin! Hurry!" she said and stood in front of the demon

"But-"

"Stand back," came his calm voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said happily.

"I don't take orders from you!" Kagura objected.

With one swift attack of his sword, Sesshomaru eliminated the demon. He looked back at the two of them.  
Jaken came into view, "Just what it is expected from the Lord of the Western Lands, you are just great Milord," Jaken said proudly.

"Hump!" Kagura looked away and left.

"Uh… Lady Kagura..? Why did she leave Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked looking at him.

"Let her be Rin," he said, "Go get your flowers,"

"That ungrateful wench!" he said annoyed. "You just saved her life and she acted like nothing happened,"

"Jaken, I'll be leaving for some time… if anything is to happen…"

"Uh…Uh… Yes Milord," Jaken said hesitantly, _'Oh.. why me!'_

Sesshomaru walked away back to his chamber, he collected few things he needed and left. On his way he passed by Kagura's room, she was in there, he stopped in front of the door for few minutes, then walked away again. When he passed by the window Kagura threw a glass of water on his direction, but he caught it easily, "I could have handled the demon myself you stupid dog!" she shouted from the inside, "Next time don't butt in!"

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly, "You wouldn't have handle it alone," he said calmly and walked away again. Kagura stick her tongue out, "Jerk!" _'Thinking he is the best ever! Stupid mongrel!'_ and the rest of the day passed by quietly.

At night, Kagura was asleep in her room when she thought she heard some voices outside, she heard Jaken calling for Rin, _'That toad,'_ she thought annoyed, _'I'll kill him!'_ she jumped out of the bed and left the room, "Hey you jerk! Won't you shut up already- Hey what's up, shorty?" she asked when she saw the look on his face, "What happened?" she jumped down to the garden where Jaken was.

"Oh it's Rin, she's been abducted!" he said hastily.

"Abducted? How come?" she looked at the imp raising an eyebrow.

"Ongou Cooky! The demon that abducts children and sells them to other demons, he already got her once before! Oh Lord Sesshomaru will have my head for this!" Jaken said worriedly.

"Seriously? And why didn't you stop her you idiot!"

"I only noticed when she was about to disappear! And who are you calling idiot you wench!"

"Just shut up! Anyway Sesshomaru isn't back yet and I am not going to wait for him to save the day!" she said walking away into the castle

"Hey! And where do you think you're going!"

"Well, I'm going to save Rin, which will unfortunately lead to you being spared by Sesshomaru,"

"If that's the case… Why are you heading to the Lord's chamber!?" he asked angrily following her.

Kagura shook her head and opened the door of his room, "Well, I won't be going unarmed you stupid little toad," she smirked and looked around the room. _'I like it,',_ she opened some drawers and saw her fan; Kagura hid it in her kimono, "Well then, let's get going," she took a feather out of her hair and flew away with Jaken.  
"Do you know which way they headed, they shouldn't be too far," Kagura asked.

"How would I know, they can be anywhere in this forest!" Jaken argued.

"Argh useless!" she said slapping him and he fell down, "Go back to the castle you stupid useless imp," she said flying faster into the forest.

She easily caught up with them, Rin's scent was becoming nearer; _'There is the demon!'_ Kagura saw them waking away, "Though you don't look much of a challenge, Dance of Blades!" she said jumping down. The demon saw Kagura coming his way so he launched his attack and ran away with Rin.

By that time Rin woke up and saw what was happening, "Oh who are you?!" she said worriedly, "Lord Sesshomaru!" she called for her usual savior.

Kagura sighed heaveily, "Why won't you call me for a change!" she shook her head and jumped in front of them to cut the road for the demon.

"Lady Kagura! Please help me!"

"Don't worry Rin, I'll get you out of here in no time, Dance of Blade!" she attacked with one blade near them to startle the demon, and jumped at him sending him to the ground.

"Wow Lady Kagura!" Rin hugged her tightly, "You… you saved me," she said.

Suddenly Kagura tensed, and put Rin down, "Stay back Rin," she ordered looking around,

"Wh-What's the matter Lady Kagura?" Rin said tightening her grip on Kagura's Kimono.

"The demon wasn't alone, there is another one somewhere here," she sensed a movement to her right behind the bushes, "Dance of Balde!" but the demon hiding dodged the attack, _'He's fast,'_

 _'Where is Lord Sesshomaru? He is always here to save me,'_ Rin thought looking around for him.  
However with some effort Kagura got rid of the other demon, and they headed back home.

They went back to the castle, Kagura could smell Sesshomaru's scent, which meant he was there, she just hopped she made it in time.  
The landed in the garden, Sesshomaru showed up on the balcony with the same blank face as always, Rin ran to his side, He knelt down "Are you okay Rin?"

"I am, Lady Kagura saved me," she said smiling, "I'm fine now,"

Kagura looked at the two of them, they were having these father-daughter moments and she thought it was better not to ruin the mood. She looked around her and saw the gates still open, no guards were in sight and Seshomaru was busy with Rin, she could make a run for it and no one would notice her absence, not for a while at least.  
She took a step forward and looked behind again, she saw him there with his precious ward, making sure she was fine, maybe he wasn't that bad after all… he must have a good side in him if he cares for this one human. She looked back at her way out and shook her head, she couldn't believe she was doing this, but she did.  
She went upstairs and stopped in front of them, "You were late this time, I thought dogs where good at fetching things," she smirked.

Sesshomaru growled, "You did a terrible job yourself," he said, "They were two weakling and you took all this time to deal with them? You disappoint me Kagura,"

She laughed, "And here I thought you couldn't form more than a sentence. Anyway say what you want, we both know you were late…" she walked past them to her room.

Later that night, Kagura opened her window and saw Sesshomaru sitting outside on a tree; she raised an eyebrow, what was he doing out there at this late hour.  
She left her room and climbed the tree until she was sitting next to him, he didn't acknowledge her so she spoke, "What are you doing up here at this late hour?" she asked.

"I am in no mood for company, leave," he ordered without looking at her.

"You are always in no mood for a company, and I am not leaving no matter what you say," but didn't press the issue further, she did appreciate the calm moments too, they sat like that for a while.

"Why didn't you leave?" he suddenly asked.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye but didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say. "You had a chance… why?"

She sighed, "Well… I…" she didn't know what to tell him and she just started blushing, "I should probably leave you alone," she said moving away, but he grabbed her arm.

"Why?" he asked again.

"Sesshomaru! Just let go you idiot!" she struggled against his iron grip but it only made the branch underneath them break and they fell down with a loud thud, she tried to get up but something prevented her, she opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru over her, she blushed again harder and looked away. "Get off of me you idiot!" she tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge.  
She looked at him and swallowed hard, he was just looking at her without saying anything, it made her more uncomfortable and the fact that he was all over her didn't help at all. She felt something touching her face, he was caressing her face with his palm, "S-Sesshomaru…" she whispered, "Get off before I make you regret it!" she warned.  
He sighed heavily and left to his chamber, that woman couldn't appreciate some good moments.  
Kagura sighed in relief, few more moments and she was going to lose herself in his amber eyes…

Next morning in the dining hall. Kagura and Rin were having there breakfast while Sesshomaru sat watching them.

"You are not going to eat?" Kagura asked. He shook his head.

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like human food Lady Kagura" Rin said.

"Rin, just finish your breakfast" Sesshomaru said.

 _'What's up with him?'_ Kagura thought.

"I will be going for some business today, I should be back at night," Sesshomaru said, "I wouldn't expected anything foolish from you Kagura" he said looking at her.

"Yeah don't worry about that!" she just looked away, he got up and headed to the door.

"I hope you both behave until I'm back. Fooling around is forbidden," he said closing the door behind him.

"What is wrong with him today? And what did you mean by that!" Kagura shouted annoyed.

"Never mind him Lady Kagura, What about we go out today and play? It would be fun!" Rin said excited.

"Well, I wouldn't mind but do you think it is ok with Mister Doggie to do that?" Kagura asked.

"Mmmm, it is not like we are doing anything wrong, pleeeeeeease!" Rin begged with her puppy eyes.

"… Ok then, hurry and finish off your plate, it is fun time!" Kagura said.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah" Rin said happily.

They went out of the castle; Rin was running everywhere jumping all over the place.

"Slow down kid!" Kagura said.

"Come here Lady Kagura it is really nice, look at the stream! Oh we can play with the water too!" Rin was shouting. "Rin, get out of the water, you will catch cold!" Kagura said reaching her, but instead of getting Rin out, Rin splashed her with the cold water, and she became wet too!.

"Come on Lady Kagura!" Rin called for her, "We can pick up some flowers too you know" she said.

"Huh! I don't know if I will be able to keep up with her for the rest of the day" Kagura complained.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru went to pay his little brother a visit. He walked through the village.

"Se…Sesshomaru! What are you doing here!?" A voice came from behind. He turned to see Sango the demon slayer. "Where is Inuyasha?" he asked.  
Sango gasped, she wasn't wearing her fighting outfit. _'This looks bad'_ she thought. "He is not here! What do you want!?" She asked.

"He is here, I can smell him," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome and Inuyash came once Inuyasha smelled him. "Sesshomaru! What are you doing here!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Here take this" Sesshomaru threw a sword to Inuyasha which he looked at suspiciously, "What the…?"

Kagura and Rin played the whole morning, when it was lunchtime; Kagura told Rin that they should head back to the castle.

"Can't we eat here Lady Kagura? I really don't want to go back just yet!" Rin asked.

"Well, I can catch you some fish if you want, but I think you've had enough, don't you think so?" Kagura said.

"Oh no please, I am really having so much being here with you Lady Kagura!" Rin said. Kagura just looked at her, this was the first time someone ever told her this.

"Fine then, let's go get some fish!" She said.

"Oh Yeaaaaaah" Rin ran to the stream before Kagura. "I usually do this with Master Jaken, but he is no fun most of the time," Rin said.

"Well the toad has no sense of humor I presume," Kagura smirked.

"He is fun to laugh at though," Rin said and they both laughed.

In the castle Jaken was looking everywhere for Rin, but he just couldn't fine her. And when he decided to look for Kagura, he didn't see her either. ' _Where the hell did they go to!'_ he thought, _'Could they be out? But Rin already knows that she is forbid of leaving the castle today according to Lord Sesshomaru's orders'_ he went to look around again. _'He's going to kill me for real if I don't find her soon,'_ he sighed

Meanwhile.  
"What the…? What is this sword for Sesshomaru! What are you up to?" Inuyasha said looking at the sword.

"Just draw your sword Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said attacking him with his sword.

"Inuyashaaa" Kagome shouted.

' _What the hell is wrong with him, I don't even know how to use a sword'_ Inuyasha thought taking his stance.

Sango ran to the hut she was staying in and brought her sword.

"What is wrong with Inuyasha!?" she asked. "Doesn't he know how to use a sword?"

"I… I don't think so! Does it look bad?" Kagome looked at her scared.

"Do not worry I will hold Sesshomaru off" she ran to where the two brothers were fighting.

"What is wrong Inuyasha? Too scared to fight?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Shut the hell up you bastared! Showing up like that, then want me to fight you with a sword! Who told you that I use swords anyway you Idiot!" Inuyahsa said. Sesshomaru pushed hard on him and Inuyasha fell on the ground, but before he could do any other move, his sword was blocked.  
They looked at the intruder and saw Sango, "S-Sango?!" Inuyasha said surprisingly. She pushed Sesshomaru's sword away.

"What is wrong Inuyasha! Stop toying with the sword!?" She said.

"Toying?!" he said angrily, "I don't know how to use this damn thing!" he shouted.

"Then at least don't wave it around like a fool!" she shouted back.

' _Interesting, this woman seems to know how to use a sword'_ Sesshomaru though lunching few other attacks, Sango blocked all of them. "Good" he said.

"What good?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You may let your friend teach you how to use the sword; I'll be back in two weeks for you Inuyasha" he said flying away.

"What the.." the confused Inuyasha and Sango looked at each other.

The sun was setting down. Kagura looked at Rin, "Hey Rin it is time to go back, we are too late," she said.

"Yes Lady Kagura" Rin said sleepily, "Would it be ok if you carry me Lady Kagura I am so tired?" She asked.

"Yeah sure," she lifted her up and held her with both hands.  
' _We should be back before Sesshomaru does,'_ she thought. However, it was too late, Sesshomaru was already in the castle and was welcomed by a disturbed Jaken, who told him that the two girls disappeared since the morning, so Sesshomaru took off again following their scent.

On his way he knew they were close, he searched for the scent of Rin, there was no fear in it, which only meant that she was safe. He saw Kagura walking with Rin in her arms. He went down and landed in front of her.

"Sesshomaru!" she took few steps back holding Rin closer. He just stood there glaring at her. She didn't know what to do or say, she was trying to recall something _foolish_ she did, but she didn't remember any.

"Why did you get out of the castle?" he asked.

"Rin wanted to, and I wasn't going to spend the day with an upset child," she argued

"It is forbidden for her to leave the castle today."

"She didn't tell me that, and come to think of it, neither did you"

Glare. She just looked away _'Pathetic fool!'_ she sighed. He started walking again, and she followed.  
"So… Why can't she leave today?" Kagura asked.

"She can't leave today or any day I am not around" he answered.

"I see, why did you come to look for her? I think you already knew she was with me,"

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "And you are not that good in handling dangerous situations, the thing you have in common that I always save you…."he said pointing out to the sleeping Rin.

"Don't flatter yourself Sesshomaru, just remember last night,"

"Last night you needed to be saved, remember? I let you go _willingly_ ," he smirked. Kagura blushed at the memory, damn stupid dog demon.

It was a peaceful night for everyone that day except for Inuyasha.

"Come on Inuyasha!" Sango said.

"No means no, I'll not learn to use that damn thing!" he said bluntly.

"Stop being so stubborn! If you don't learn how to use it, then Sesshomaru will kill you easily!" she tried to convince him.

"No way that bastard will ever beat me!" he shouted.

"You are so irritating! Kagomeeeee!" Sango called for the girl. Kagome's voice came out from the hut she was in "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha fell on the ground.  
"To… To hell with that!" he said under his breath.

"Now take this sword and fight me!" Sango handed him the sword.

"Okay! Okay!" he grabbed the sword and attacked Sango. She blocked his attack and made him stumble using her leg and he fell on the ground.

"Hey! That is not fair!" he shouted.

"Inuyasha… using a sword doesn't mean concentrating on it only, the sword is merely another mean to help you fight" she said, "Come on get your ass up, we still have a lot of work for the rest of the night"

"Yeah, yeah what so ever!" he complained.

"I said get up!" she launched an attack. He jumped out of the way.

"Hey! You nearly killed me!" he shouted at her.

"That is what I am planning on doing instead of Sesshomaru! No wonder he wants to kill you so badly! You must have done something unforgivable when you were a child! You are unbelievable! Unbearable! You are the most unbearable person I have ever met!" she shouted, and so the night went on.

 **Please tell me what you think so far  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well here is the last chapter, read and review..  
**

**Chapter 5**

Next day in the castle, Rin woke up early and found Sesshomaru in her room. "Good morning my Lord" she said with her usual happy tone. He ignored what she said and just looked at her as he was doing.  
"Is… there something that matters Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, her smile disappeared.

"Rin." He said.

"Yes… Lord Sesshomaru?" she said not understanding the meaning of this.

"Why did you get out of the castle yesterday?" he asked.

She smiled again "Well yesterday was a nice day. After you left us, I decided to play with Lady Kagura somewhere else, so I asked her to go with me outside and we played and had fun, real fun Lord Sesshomaru! I really like Lady Kagura and I hope that she can st-"

"Rin. You are not allowed to leave the castle while I am not here you know that" he reminded her.

"I know my Lord but I-"

"But you disobeyed my orders Rin" he said firmly.

"….Rin is sorry, But Rin can make it up to you!" she said happily.

"You are to stay in your room today, you are not to leave it as a punishment for what you did yesterday," he said.

"I am really sorry Lord Sesshomaru for making you angry, please forgive me," she said bowing her head. He hated himself when he made her smile disappear but in order to raise her properly, he must not soften.

"You are forgiven, but you are still punished." He said leaving he room.

Outside the room, Kagura waited for Sesshomaru to come out. He passed by her without acknowledging her.  
"Hey Sesshomaru!" she called after rolling her eyes. He stopped and turned to look at her. "That was harsh you know, it is not like she killed someone or anything, she just wanted to play" Kagura defended Rin. He looked at her for few minutes.

"Actually, you were going to be punished as well if you had known about the rules here, but since you didn't you were spared" he said eying her, this woman was a terrible influence and Rin is a good student, he sighed inwardly.

"Oh my, what were you going to do? Lock me in my room?" she said teasing, "You are soooo cold hearted person! I can't believe it!"

"Kagura" he said firmly.

"Pardon me!" she said. "So what now? Can I go talk to her?" she asked.

"No" he answered.

"Come on you are not serious!" she huffed.

"Kagura, she is punished; I am quite serious about it. You are not to see her today," he said leaving. ' _Yeah! We'll see about that Mister!'_.

After Sesshomaru left and she made sure he is not any anywhere to see her, she sneaked into Rin's room. Opening the door slowly she saw Rin still sitting on her bed. "Psss! Rin!" she whispered. Rin turned around and saw Kagura.

"Oh Lady Kagura!" she whispered happily.

"Hey kiddo, I thought I should drop by and have a little chit-chat with you" she said sitting on the bed too.

"But if Lord Sesshomaru finds out that you are here, we will be in trouble" Rin said smiling.

"Well, I can go if you want me to? Or we can forget about mister puppy and have fun," Kagura said.

"Oh no please! I really don't want to stay alone… Though I didn't mean to disobey Lord Sesshomaru, and I know he was afraid that something bad might happen to me, I made him angry Lady Kagura" Rin said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, Mister 'I don't like anyone to break my rules' will get over it in no time," Kagura said.

"You think?" Rin asked.

"I know" Kagura answered.

"Lady Kagura?".

"Yes Rin"

"Will you stay here with us Lady Kagura? I really enjoy your company, and I think you and Lord Sesshomaru will be great together." Rin said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Kagura blushed. "Oh well…. Even if I don't stay here Rin, I promise I will pass by to see you every once in a while!" Kagura reassured the little kid. And like that they both kept chatting for hours.

Somewhere else, Sesshomaru was thinking about Tetsaiga, and how to hand it to his half-brother. All he ended up with was hopping for his brother's training to come up with good results or he will never have the Tetsaiga. After a while, he walked through the castle and passed by Kagura's room. ' _Speaking of which, she didn't come to bother me yet, and she is not fooling around either'_ he thought. There was only a faint trace of her smell he narrowed his eyes and knocked on her door but there was no answer, "Kagura" he called her.  
No answer. He opened the door of the room, but didn't see anyone. ' _Unless she was already fooling around somewhere else!'_ he was annoyed, that woman was nothing but a trouble. He went to Rin's room, and on his way he smelled Kagura's scent, 'T _his woman can drive anyone crazy'_ he sighed.

Reaching the room, Kagura smelled Sesshomaru as well, "Rin he is coming," Kagura said jumping out of bed, " I need somewhere to hide hurry" she whispered.

"mmmm! In the closet! In the closet!" Rin whispered.  
Sesshomaru knocked the door.

"Who is it?" Rin asked while closing the door on the wind witch.

"Rin" he said.

She went back to the bed, "Yes my Lord, come in!" she said. He entered, by sniffing the air he knew Kagura was hiding in the closet.

"Were you talking to someone Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No my Lord, I am punished remember" she lied.

He hated it when she lied to him, Kagura was such a bad influence for the little girl. "You are sure you are not lying Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"mmm.." she didn't answer, she didn't want to lie to him. She would lie to anyone but not him, Sesshomaru meant too much for Rin.

Inside the closet, Kagura was feeling so guilty, she didn't want to ruin the relationship they had, _'Damn you Sesshomaru, he always have to make things look bad!'_

"Answer me Rin, is Kagura here?" he asked. Rin looked towards the closet Kagura was hiding in.

"N.." she couldn't lie.

Suddenly the door of the closet opened, and Kagura showed up. "Fine, fine yes I am here so stop picking up on her, are you blind? She doesn't want to lie to you! And you already know that I am here so stop being so irritating!" she said bluntly.

"Did you not hear what I said earlier Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Remind me" she she said putting her hands on her waist defiantly. But he didn't answer, instead he just looked at Rin, who refused to look back at him.

"I am so disappointed with you Rin" he said firmly. "I didn't expect you to disobey me not once but twice". The girl stared at the ground.

"I am very sorry Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive me!" she said with watered eyes, "I… I promise I won't do this… Ever again, please find it in your heart to forgive me! I don't want you to hate me Lord Sesshomaru! And I don't want to be sent away! I really won't do it again" she was sniffing. Kagura couldn't believe what she just heard, it wasn't as if Rin did a horrible thing and the dog wouldn't say anything.

Sesshomaru smelled Kagura's anger, but it was no time to deal with her. He knelt down to Rin, "Rin, look at me" he demanded and she obeyed. "Don't ever say that I will hate you, understand? I will not hate you because I simply can't." he said putting his hand on her head. "However, I _am_ annoyed because of what you did, you said that you were sorry yet you did it again, but that is not a reason for you to be sent away," he said getting up again, "Now I expect that you would stay the rest of the day here without making any troubles" he demanded and she nodded.  
He then looked at Kagura "As for you.. follow me" he said leaving the room.

Kagura followed Sesshomaru silently wondering what's on his mind, they passed by few rooms, until they reach his. Sesshomaru opened the door and went inside followed by Kagura, he sat in front of a desk, took a book and started reading. Kagura look at him for few other minutes, when she recovered from her shock, she spoke "So…. What are we exactly doing here?" she asked. He ignored her. "Hey Sesshomaru, I am talking to you" she said.  
He kept ignoring her. "Are you even listing?" she said a little annoyed and waved her hands in front of him with no success to get his attention.

No answer.

"Fine!" she headed to the door but suddenly he appeared in front of her. She gasped and made a step back "What's up with you all of a sudden?! Since you are not going to talk to me or anything I'll be off!?" She tried to open the door but he grabbed her hand. ' _What's wrong with him!'_ she thought angrily. "Fine! I'll use the window!" she waved her hand and the window opened. She went there but again Sesshomaru stopped her by blocking her way. She growled "Okay! I will not get out!" she said angrily and sat on the bed. "Don't even expect me to acknowledge you either!" she turned her back at him and laid on the bed. Sesshomaru sat back in front of the desk. _'It's cozy… his bed.. I wonder what it would feel like to sleep next to him,'_ she thought, _What? No! Ignore him stupid!'_ she thought blushing.

Few minutes later, Kagura was dying of boredom, she couldn't keep quiet anymore! She looked at him "So how long are you going to ignore me?" she asked.  
No answer. "To hell with that Sesshomaru! Just say something!" she shouted but it was all in vain.

Sesshomaru could smell her frustration, he knew that this would be the perfect punishment for Kagura, she was a very talkative and enthusiastic person, she was really more like the wind, so staying in a place where no one would talk to her can be more than enough to drive her mad. He just smirked to himself. Noticing the book in his hand, he realized he barely read few lines, his mind was still with Kagura and how desperately she tried to ignore and stop talking to him but she just couldn't, and that's how the day passed.

The night had fallen, Kagura was laying on the bed, upside down mumbling things, Sesshomaru thought at first that she went crazy, and then he realized it was only boredom's side-effect. However, he ignored her the whole day and that, he intended to keep for the rest of the night. But he had to admit it was amusing watching her like that.

She was rolling on the bed, then she just looked at him again, "Sesshomaru?" she asked but she didn't get any answer. "Seriously!" she growled in vain. "Oh come on, I am for the millionth time sorry! Would you stop this already!" she said angrily. However, he didn't answer her. "Jerk! Idiot!" she turned her back at him again and went to sleep. After a while, Sesshomaru looked at her, she was fast asleep. He left the room to check on Rin..

Next day Kagura woke up and noticed how silky the sheets were, she hugged them closer to her, they smelled of Sesshomaru.. ' _Uh man, that was not nice at all, I just hope he would talk to me today, not that he talked much but at least he didn't ignore me!'_ she thought leaving the room. On her way, she saw Rin playing in the garden as usual. She smiled to herself the little human was so full of life, then she smelled him, she looked back and saw him heading her way. ' _Oh please, please do not ignore me!'_ she pleaded. He stopped when he was beside her.

"So how did you find last night?" he smirked mockingly.

"You.. you.." she growled, "What's so funny about it Mister 'I could care less while driving someone crazy'!" she shouted and jumped to the garden. "I swear he can drive anyone crazy" and so she mumbled until she reached Rin.

Rin looked at her "Good morning Lady Kagura" she said smiling.

"Good morning Rin" she said sitting beside her. "I made you a necklace Lady Kagura, I hope you'll like it" she said handing it to her.

"Oh it is really nice Rin, you are becoming more and more good at it" Kagura praised her.

"Thank you Lady Kagura, I really like you," she said hugging her, "You have to stay, we all like you here,"

"I will try," she said,"Now why don't you go make one of these for Sesshomaru,"

"That's a good idea!" Rin smiled and went to get more flowers.

Kagura leaned down on the grass ' _I think I'll go to the hot springs here today, after all the stress of last night, I desperately need to relax'_ she thought.

That night Kagura went to the hot springs. It was a huge place with a big spring in it. She checked if there was anyone close and she only smelled Sesshomaru's scent. ' _He is here?'_ she looked around but didn't find him ' _he must be on the other side of the hot springs too, okay a towel would solve this..'_ she thought.

She took off her clothes and wrapped a towel around her when she went down to the water. "Huuuh! That really feels good". Going deeper in the water, she rested her back upon a rock and closed her eyes enjoying her time.

After a while, she opened her eyes, 'W _hat's with the growing demonic energy in here?'_ she thought. ' _And I thought this place should be for someone to relax!'_ she said to herself. But then she realized it was nonetheless Sesshomaru's demonic energy.  
' _What the…! Is his inner-demon taking control of him?!'_ she thought. Then it came to her _'He must have smelled me! He is a dog demon, his ability to smell people's scents is much better than normal demons like me!'_ she gasped. ' _I must get out of here! Before he..!_ '.

The second she turned to leave the spring someone grabbed her from behind. "Wow!" she tried to get out of his grasp, but he tightened it and growled, she stilled right away. She knew it was him and she knew his inner demon was almost in control so he was very dangerous now.

He lowered his head and smelled which sent shivers down her spine. He moved his hand to hers and caught the towel pulling it down "N-No!" she tightened her hand over it, her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and her breathing was becoming erratic.

She could feel his breath on her neck and his hand tightening around her, she shivered. ' _This is bad! Very bad!'_ she must think of something to do!. He pulled her back to his chest more, and placed kisses and bites on her neck.  
"I am here… I'm not leaving," her words were whispered. She put her hand on his, and she made sure her other hand keeps a good hold on the towel. However, he didn't stop, his kisses became harder, she knew he was in no control of himself, and so it was dangerous to fight or resist him.

"I'm not leaving…" she repeated her voice stronger, and turned to face him, when she did he growled and leaned on her, kissing her lips. She gasped, but didn't push him away, she knew she must find a way to calm him down.

Kagura put her hands on his shoulder, when he finished kissing her mouth and moved down to her neck, "Sesshomaru.. Calm down.. I'm not leaving," she said holding his face in her hands making him look at her, his eyes were red, he didn't want to stop! He moved his hands to her back holding her towel, she moved closer to him and put her hand on his chest "I am here… you have to stop… I'll stay here if you want me to" She whispered.

He grabbed her and sat her down again with her back against his chest and his hands around her waist. She kept holding the towel with both hands, she didn't lean her back on him comfortably, she tried to make as less contacted as possible. His hands moved over her body, he leaned closer to her and kissed her neck, where he bit few minutes before as if apologizing for hurting her. "I'm fine, don't worry about that…"

After a while, Sesshomaru took control of himself again. Kagura could feel that, and when she was sure it was safe, she talked to him.

"Are… You okay now?" she asked.

"I was okay… I wasn't in control," he said calmly.

' _Yeah like right!'_ "Fine then," she tried to get up, but his grasp didn't loosen so she couldn't get up.

"And who said you could leave" he stated. She didn't say anything, nor she tried to protest, ' _Why?'_ she thought, she didn't know, was it him who wanted her to stay? Or was he not in full control of his inner-demon yet?

"Make yourself comfortable Kagura" he ordered and she turned red.

"I… I am f.. fine," she stuttered.

"Woman." He said tightening his grasp on her. She shyly leaned back on his chest slowly making a very good contact with him, it felt so warm.

"What did I do?" he asked. She recalled the incident

"…N-Nothing important, don't worry," she said embarrassed. "However, I'd like to leave now" she managed to say and tried to move but his grasp was still tightened around her.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, moving his hand to her neck, where the traces of his kisses and bites didn't disappear yet.

She shivered "N…No"

"Why are you scared?"

"…I… I am not… scared. Would you… let go of me now?" she blushed even more.

"What did I do? Why am I holding you now?" he asked ignoring her question.

' _You should know why, not me!'_ "I… was trying to…. Get out of the spring, but you held me before I could…"

"And…"

"And… you… kissed me… then I… tried to calm you down…"

"What did you do?"

"…Well… I told you… I won't leave"

"..."

"Then you made us sit like this..".

He kept silent. "If it is okay now, I would like to leave," she said.

"I recall that you said you wouldn't leave"

"… I… I…"She didn't know what to say, she waited a little and he loosened his grasp. She moved away slowly and went out of the water, then looked at him.  
"I am sorry, I must have disturbed you when I came, I didn't think you would lose control of yourself," she said.

"I didn't mind, actually I hope I could remember that" he said with his emotionless mask on his face. She blushed and turned around leaving the hot springs quickly.

Kagura went to her room, _'That didn't happen! That didn't happen! That just didn't happen! That did happen! that actually happened! He actually kissed me!'_ she thought smiling. She laid on the bed, and recalled the accident _'I still can't believe that happened to me,'_ she thought blushing.  
After a while someone nocked on the door, she could smell him, but didn't answer.

"Kagura?" he asked, still she didn't answer, instead she covered herself with the blankets making it sounds like she was asleep. Sesshomaru entered the room, he saw her sleeping, but by sniffing the air, he knew she was not. However, he could understand her wish for not wanting to speak to him now, she must have been confused after what happened, and he just wished he could remember what he did.

He sat beside her, her back facing him; he tan his hand through her hair. "I can't remember what I did…. I am sorry if I hurt you" he said. She didn't answer him, she tried to stay calm, she was so confused, she couldn't face him now. He sat there for a while watching her, then decided to leave "Sleep well, Kagura" he closed the door behind him.  
"…Thank you Sesshomaru" she whispered.

Sesshomaru went back to his room. In the meantime, Rin was having some bad time, she couldn't sleep. Therefore, she took off to Kagura's room because it was closer than Sesshomaru's. She knocked on the door.  
"Come in Rin" Kagura said knowing it was her.

Rin opened the door "Lady Kagura,"

"Hey what's wrong?" Kagura said looking concerned

" I can't sleep, will you please take me to Lord Sesshomaru's room?" Rin asked.

"Sesshomaru's room? What for?" Kagura asked confused...

He could smell both of them heading his way; he knew where this would go to so he made sure he was more than prepared for it. They knocked on the door, and went inside. He looked at them, Rin holding Kagura's hand, he turned his eyes away "What is it?" he asked.

"I can't sleep Lord Sesshomaru, can I stay here for the night?" Rin asked.

"And you Kagura?"

"Well, she was afraid of coming all the way here on her own, so she asked me to accompany her" she explained.

"I see… It is late Rin; you should sleep now. Get on the bed" he said.

"Will you please tell me a bed time story?" she asked while making her to the bed. Kagura wished she could stay and see how Sesshumaru would react but she knew she must run away; she took few steps back and opened the door.  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked eyeing her.

"I… am leaving you… to tell Rin a… bedtime story" she chuckled.

"Oh no, _you_ are going to tell her a bedtime story. Come back inside and close the door behind you," he demanded.

"But she asked you! Why the hell should I be the one to talk?" she said angrily.

"Because I said so".

' _You...! I can't believe this?!'_ she sighed in frustration.

Rin was still waiting for one of them to come lay beside her. "Fine, we will see about this later!" she said sitting beside Rin on the bed. She covered Rin with the blanket. "Okay, what do you want to hear Rin?" she asked.

"Anything Lady Kagura" she answered. Kagura thought so hard to get something out of her mind, but come to think of it, this was the first time she ever thought of telling a bedtime story. She turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"Hey your Majesty! Get of your high horse and give me a hand!" she said annoyed, "I could use some help over here!"

"That is your problem Kagura" came his answer.

"Oh yeah right!" she mumbled few curses under her breath.

"What's wrong Lady Kagura? You don't want to tell me a story?" Rin asked.

"Of course I do Rin," she faked a smile, "Come on let's get started. Once upon a time there was demoness called Wind" she started. "She was a very strong demoness, nonetheless the strongest between all the demons at that time and places…. One day, she heard of a demon king.. a dog demon king to be exact who claimed that he was the strongest demon that ever existed." She smirked. Sesshomaru growled, but decided to keep silent.  
"Therefore, Wind decided to see if that was true or not, so she went to face him in a battle, and she fought very bravely, of course, she couldn't get out of the battle unharmed but it was nothing serious. Then Wind decided that she would spare the demon life-".

Sesshomaru growled "Yeah like I can't snap her hea-"

"Hey! Don't cut me off! And you surely don't want to give her nightmares now do you!" she said smirking. "Anyway, she decided that she would spare his life… wait a second! Actually she changed her mind and decided to kill him, she would rip him to pie-"

"Nightmares Kagura" Sesshomaru reminded her.

"Get lost!... Anyway she is asleep, she must have found it boring," Kagura said shaking her head.

"So you were actually going to rip him to pieces?" Sesshomaru was smirking.

"And then again she changed her mind and decided to forgive him" she said smiling. "Oh by the way, what about the sword?" she asked.

"It's been taken care of" he said.

"So I may go now if I shall choose?" she asked.

"Sure…" he said. "But you may stay for the night"

"What about the night after?" she asked.

"Of course, and the night after that too, if you please"

"And after that?" she smiked

"All the night's Kagura… All the nights" Sesshomaru said drawing a small smile on his lips.

 **The End…**

 **A/N: Ok guys how did that go?! If you have anything in mind feel free to tell me..**

 **I have a new story that I'm working on, I'll post chapters whenever I finish writing them. I can't say I'll post regularly but I'll try not to take long..**

 **I hope you keep tracking my stories.**


End file.
